


Pidge/Shiro Tumblr Drabbles

by IHeartSnuffles



Series: Voltron Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts I've gotten off tumblr & written for~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ventral-fins asked: consider: shiro bench pressing pidge and they both dissolve into giggles

“How many reps do you think I can do in 5 minutes?”

“Uh… four if you’re using that massive weight like a complete idiot.” Pidge glanced up at Lance with an unimpressed look on their face. “Need I remind you we’re a team and if you break your back like Coran did that one time, we’re down a lion.”

“Aw lighten up Pidge, speaking of which you’ve barely done any weight training while Hunk and I’ve been training now.” Lance squinted at the Green Paladin, Pidge pushing their glasses up and standing from where they’d been sitting.

“Sorry, I was waiting for Shiro. He said he was going to help give me a regimen for weight-lifting since I’m still only used to basic cardio work from the academy.” Pidge brushed their shorts off and gave Lance a small smile. “And while you were bothering me, Hunk finished his reps.”

“Wha- no wait for me Hunk! Y-Yeah I finished ages ago, let’s go get something to eat.” Lance swung around and dashed off after Hunk, who was talking to Keith by the training room door. “And no, I’m not lying!”

“Pfft.” Pidge snorted, pulling out their pocket communicator and slowly starting to look up the local planetoid biosignatures. They didn’t notice Shiro had entered the training room, nor did they realize that he’d situated himself right behind Pidge until they felt Shiro place a hand on their shoulder.

“So whatcha doin-”

“AH!” Pidge yelped, fumbling the device in his hands and narrowly missing a direct drop to the floor. Their face was bright red as they pocketed the communicator, spinning around to face Shiro. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Hahah, sorry about that. Ready to start training?” Shiro chuckled, gesturing to an array of weights and exercise equipment that had conveniently been reorganized after Lance’s terrible attempts to lift every single one.

“Sure! Where do I start?”

~~

“Oh my globnark, that was horrendous.” Pidge panted, lying on their back on the floor of the training room. They were exhausted, sweating more than they liked, and it had only been about half an hour. 

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh, “Hey, you’re more than welcome to take a break. Actually, I need to start my benchpress regimen so you’re welcome to lay there and watch. Soon you’ll be able to do this.”

Pidge rolled their eyes and mumbled to themselves quietly, _“I bet you could benchpress me, with muscles like those…”_

Shiro blinked, a small wry smile gracing his lips as he quietly shuffled close to where Pidge was sprawled out on the ground. “What was that? Benchpress you?”

Pidge squeaked and turned beet red, “I-I was just joking-!” But sure enough, after some effort, Pidge found themselves laying on top of Shiro’s shoulders, their hands covering their blushing face as Shiro started to count.

“1… 2… 3… Pidge careful, don’t want to drop you… 4…” Shiro let out a soft, sweet laugh between numbers, Pidge unable to help a small giggle as they helped Shiro keep count.

_~~They stopped after 75 reps, when Keith came in and started recording them, to their surprise and embarrassment~~ _


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brononymous asked:  
> Shiro/Pidge prompt; Shiro and Pidge have been together for a while now, still paladins fighting the good fight against the Galra, when they discover that Pidge is pregnant. Could be fluff or angst, depends on how they feel about this development!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a big fan of this plot device but I digress, it does make for a plot point of sorts as well as a good character development stage, trigger warning for pregnancy mention I suppose? let’s mix up this fluff and angst a bit~

“That’s one more planet free from the Galra, good work team… where’s Pidge?” Allura glanced up from her portable holo-screen with a frown, glancing around at the four Paladins that had entered from the loading docks. Lance shrugged, Keith seemed to realize just then that Pidge wasn’t with them, and Shiro was nervously pacing back and forth. The only person unaffected was Hunk, who was glancing off to the side with an unfocused stare.

“Um, hello Paladins, where’s the fifth member of the group?” Allura stored her screen and rested her hands on her hips, staring each Paladin down until she noticed Hunk. “Hunk, do you know where Pidge went?”

This seemed to snap him out of the thoughts he’d been lost in, the Yellow Paladin standing up straight and nodding. “Yeah I saw Pidge jump out of their Lion as soon as we landed back in the bay, they seemed anxious about something and looked a little pale.”

“So they got airsick, no big deal. Shiro, you’re the one dating our dear lil Pidge, they’re prolly in their room right?” Lance shrugged, nudging Shiro’s side with his elbow before he was promptly pulled away from Shiro by Keith.

“Don’t be rude Lance, he looks worried. Are you okay Shiro?” Keith approached the Black Paladin with an air of concern, surprised when their leader flinched from Keith’s hand being placed gently on his shoulder.

“I’m alright, just… To be honest, Pidge hasn’t been talking to me lately outside of the missions, they seemed sort of moody and anxious, and actively tried to avoid me at one point. I don’t know what I did wrong.” Shiro admitted, the rest of the team looking at each other before Allura seemed to give in to something and sighed, walking over to Shiro and taking his hands with a comforting smile.

“I bet Pidge is just undergoing some stress of sorts, and they’re still unsure how to go about asking you for help. I’d say go to them now, and clarify what’s wrong. If it’s a sickness you caught from the previous planetoid, we have to treat it quickly, so check with that first.” Her calm demeanor and logic lessened Shiro’s anxiousness until he could calmly think again, the Black Paladin nodding and thanking the Princess before he took off for the sleeping quarters.

Lance crossed his arms as the briefing resumed, watching Shiro go. “Is anyone gonna tell him to change out of his suit?”

~~

Pidge paced back and forth, hands gripping their hair and tugging until strands began to pluck out, a soft whine coming from their throat as they muttered and fretted. Pidge didn’t even hear the door opening until Shiro cleared his throat, stumbling back with an almost shriek, “HOLY-”

“Pidge we need to talk, are you sick? Did you contract an illness from that last planet?” Shiro rushed out, Pidge standing there almost dumbstruck for a moment before something in them seemed to… break? Shiro couldn’t tell, but he rushed to Pidge’s side and caught them before they hit the floor. “Pidge please, I need to know what is going on, you’ve been avoiding me all week!”

“S-Sorry, eheh it’s not some alien sickness don’t worry… Allura probably sent you about that huh?” Pidge’s voice was hoarse, as if they’d been crying, and the redness around their eyes seemed to match. “It’s not that important… Just a guess of some sorts about something.”

“What is it? Please, I don’t want to be shut out of your life, I love you too much to handle seeing you suffer through… whatever this is, alone.” Shiro pressed a small, timid kiss to Pidge’s cheek, noting the slight gauntness of their skin. “You’re going to waste away at this rate, why did you get sick after the mission?”

“I think…” Pidge’s bottom lip trembled and they took a deep breath, eyes filling with tears against their will. “I think I’m… pregnant. I did a scan of my bio-signature and something was off with the readings, and considering that one time… I didn’t think the chamber would miss healing that, oh god Shiro I can’t raise a kid like this! I’d be a horrible parent! What if they get in danger or get hurt from us protecting the galaxy!? I can’t go through that, I can’t-!” Pidge began to sob, clinging to Shiro and gasping for breath between quiet snuffles and hiccups.

Shiro’s mind went blank for a second, as he processed these words, and automatically drew Pidge close to pet their hair and whisper soothing words to them. “Hey, everything’s going to be alright, shhh…” Once the whole thing processed, he smiled softly and tilted Pidge’s head up. “Hey, listen to me for a moment. You don’t have to go through with it, okay? We can have Allura alter the cryo chamber to correct the issue, it’s all your choice alright?”

“Al.. Alright. Thanks Shiro.” Pidge balled their fists and rubbed their eyes harshly to get rid of the tears, giving Shiro a watery smile. “I mean… maybe someday after all this is over, and when we’re on a safe planet or back on Earth… Maybe we can try again?”

Shiro nodded, pressing a soft kiss to his beloved Green Paladin’s forehead with a shy grin. “You’ll be a great parent when that time comes, I know it. Now let’s change into our regular clothes, we both kind of forgot to put our suits back.”


	3. Date???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro/Pidge prompt: Shiro asking Pidge on a date. Fails everytime, until when Pidge asks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of me not giving a fuck about the rumors, let’s write some cute shit!!!

The first try had been post-mission, when they were all chilling in the rest area. Shiro’s heart was pounding as he sidled closer to Pidge, who was typing away at their laptop. He was gonna ask Pidge to walk with him around the castle, and possibly confess his crush on the Green Paladin.

“Pidge, I needed to ask you-”

“Oh, Shiro! Perfect timing, can you help me with something?” Pidge glanced up with a small smile, Shiro blinking for a moment before nodding, his face warming from Pidge’s smile. “Great! Can I see your arm?”

“My… arm?” Shiro gave Pidge a quizzical look, extending his metal arm towards Pidge and barely flinching when the Green Paladin skirted their fingers along the metalwork. “Any particular reason you want to look at my arm?”

“Mm.. Huh? Oh, yeah sorry. I just wanted to feel the kind of metal that was used, sorry. Ah, Hunk! I need to work the food hoses again, before Coran makes dinner.” Pidge pushed their glasses up to hide their eyes as they quickly stood up, shutting their laptop and dragging a confused Hunk out of the room.

Shiro watched Pidge go, moments passing before he realized, slapping his forehead with his human arm and groaning, “Great. I completely forgot to ask them.”

Keith and Lance paused their conversation to glance over at their leader, Lance snorting with a small smile. “Shiro, you know they’re pretty shy about that kind of stuff. Just ask them upfront.”

The Black Paladin looked at Lance and Keith with a sad, desperate frown. “Yeah I know! But I… I can’t help it if they wanted to… Okay, okay I’ll ask them again tomorrow.” He stood up and quickly left the room, muttering something about being tired.

“How’d you know he was trying to ask Pidge out?” Keith tilted his head and gave Lance a confused look, Lance smirking back at the Red Paladin.

“He did it the same way you approached me. Ten bucks Pidge asks him out first.”

“Oh you’re on pretty boy.”

~~

“Pidge can I have a word with you?” Shiro leaned against the doorway to the engine room, watching Pidge fiddle with the readings on his portable holo-screen. “I needed to ask you about something.”

“Sure, go ahead. Might be a little distracted with these weird readings, but I promise I’m listening.” Pidge’s glasses glinted in the light of the energy pulses given off by the engine catwalk, their face expressionless as they typed furiously.

“Ah yes, alright.” Shiro cleared his throat, “I wanted to know if you were-”

“OH QUIZNAK I FUCKED UP. SHIRO MOVE, MOVE!” Pidge hollered, shutting their holo-screen with a screech and grabbing Shiro’s hand to drag him out of the room. “I tested the security electrical pulses, if we don’t get out of here NOW we’re gonna be fried to a crisp!” Sparks started to fly from the energy beams, the catwalk seeming like it’d go on forever at the pace they were running.

“Oh crap-” Shiro didn’t think, sweeping up Pidge into his arms when he realized the two were running too slowly, dashing out and slamming his fist down on the door panel right before an arc of brilliant blue electricity could get them.

“Um… Shiro, we’re safe. You can set me down now.” Pidge let go of where they’d been clinging to Shiro’s shirt, their cheeks stained a soft pink from exertion.

“Ah yes, sorry.” Shiro quickly set down the Green Paladin, his cheeks also pink but from an entirely different reason. “Will it be safe for us to continue flying?”

“Yeah, I’ll have to ask Coran to override the security. Be back in a tick!” Pidge dashed off, their holo-screen already open again and running codes faster than Shiro could comprehend.

“Okay..?” And faster than he’d wished, he was alone again.

~~

After 5 more tries, Shiro had just about given up, picking at his green Altean goop snack with a wistful sigh. “I’m the leader of the team but I can’t even lead myself through a conversation. Lance must be laughing it up at this rate.”

“I don’t see why Lance would be laughing, when he’s the one who totally face-planted his Lion today during the mission.” Pidge’s voice startled Shiro into sitting up, he hadn’t even realized Pidge had entered the dining hall. “What’s wrong Shiro?” They sat down in the chair beside him, setting their laptop on the table but not opening it.

“I… Well, I’ve been trying to ask you something for the last week or so now, but random events and missions almost always seem to stop me, or make me forget.” Shiro sighed, setting his spoon down and looking over at Pidge. “We never really seem to have free time anymore, do we?”

“Well, I’m free now. Want to take a walk around the castle and talk it out? I’ve been… meaning to tell you something for a while now as well.” Pidge’s sheepish grin made Shiro’s heart flutter in his chest, the Black Paladin noticing Pidge’s blush.

“How ironic, that’s exactly what I wanted to ask you. If we could take a walk together… It’ll just be the two of us?” Shiro raised an eyebrow in suspicion, Pidge letting out a soft chuckle in response and nodding.

“Yeah. I didn’t trigger any alerts today, I promise. It’ll just be the two of us.” And as Shiro stood up to dispose of his food with a smile, Pidge mumbled hopefully under their breath, “…and the feelings we share for one another.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me requests on tumblr @ iheartpkmn.tumblr.com


	4. S-s-s-s-sweets!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brononymous said: ok think of this and if you can put it into a quick fanfic ill love you forever, pidge LOVES sweets and gets so excited whenever there is things like cake around and shiro just finds it so cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon prepare our wedding vows cuz i’m in LOVE with this prompt, here we go (also, i have a bias against italian/sicilian desserts because i am sicilian and boy lemme tell you, these fuckers LIE about deliciousness to your FACE)

Shiro first noticed it when they’d made their routine warp to the Milky Way, Pidge fidgeting a bit when they’d landed safely back on Earth. Family introductions had been a LONG time ago, tears shed and hands held and hugs aplenty.

No, this was not anxiety or worry, he knew those emotions well. Shiro knew that this fidgeting was fueled by something else, and it interested him when Pidge bounded down the ramp onto the solid ground of Earth, yelling something about coming “right back after I get something!”

While the rest of the team shrugged it off, Lance and Keith heading to the desert to practice their lion training, Hunk going to visit his family as always, Shiro’s curiosity got the better of him. He quietly followed Pidge on his cruiser, giving an honest smile and telling the Green Paladin that he didn’t really have any plans and just wanted to spend the day with them.

“A-Alright, if you say so.” Pidge’s cheeks reddened slightly, the two had been dating for a couple months now but any signs of affection still rendered his datemate speechless and shy, which in turn made Shiro bashful and all smiles.

What Shiro hadn’t expected was for their trip to take them to the local city, the two carefully finding places for their cruisers where they wouldn’t get stolen, and proceeding on foot into the business district. Pidge seemed dead-set on something, and their eyes flitted from storefront to storefront with a sense of purpose that Shiro was very, very curious about.

They found a grocery store and Pidge immediately ducked inside, Shiro tagging along behind them, their hands interlocked. Shiro didn’t even realize they’d stopped until Pidge finally spoke.

“Oh my god they have them here, YES!!”

Shiro blinked, the destination registering in his head as he glanced down. They were in the bread section, standing before an entire display of cookies and sugary pastries. Pidge was bouncing on the balls of their feet, eyes lit up with an ecstasy that almost surprised Shiro.

“Shiro, can we take these to the ship, pretty please?” Pidge whirled around, clutching Shiro’s hand and giving him the biggest, sparkliest puppy dog eyes he’d seen. “I love love love love sweets, especially peanut butter cookies oh man they have a whole bunch here, look! There’s pumpkin pie! I think it’s almost Thanksgiving or something, oh man cranberry tarts and Hostess cakes a-and look!!”

Shiro couldn’t help but smile as Pidge dragged him around the sweets section, excitedly pointing out all the desserts they wanted (except for the one segment of Italian desserts, they stared coldly at the expresso cannoli display and coughed before continuing). “Of course we’ll stock up on sweets, Pidge. Call Coran and Allura and ask if we can have them help us load all these onto the ship.”

“Ahh you’re the best Shiro, thank you!” Pidge gave Shiro a huge grin, standing on their tip toes and planting a sweet kiss on his cheek before bounding off, excited to find more sweets. They didn’t see the soft blush on Shiro’s cheeks, and Shiro chuckled as he followed his datemate to the register to see about whether or not the store would mind selling the Paladins their entire dessert stock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to hit up my tumblr with prompts @ iheartpkmn.tumblr.com


	5. 5: Gift fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brononymous said: Competition; shidge! c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohboi here we go :3c (pardon for the long gap between ficlets, I've been rather busy & unmotivated pfff)

If there was one specific thing Pidge couldn’t handle, it was someone getting the upper hand on them.

If there was an _even more specific_ thing that Pidge couldn’t handle, it was someone they LIKED getting the upper hand on them.

Therefore, the only logical thing to do next was to destroy Shiro in a game of wits and kindness.

 

~

 

“Pidge, Shiro noticed that you needed more of the circuit boards translated from Altean, so I sat down with him and helped him translate the instructions for you.” Allura handed Pidge a small box with a handwritten note on the top, her sudden appearance beside the Green Paladin surprising Pidge. “He’s been noticing a lot of stuff lately that you’ve needed help with.”

“Th-thanks, that’ll really help me with the invisible spectrum of this mini-pack I’ve been working on.” Pidge accepted the box, noting the small heart drawn on the paper with a sigh. “I’ll thank him later, for now I gotta get back to work. Thanks again Allura.”

 

~

 

“What the heck... Shiro stop leaving stuff in front of your doorway for people to trip on.” Lance groaned as he pulled himself up off the floor, Shiro opening his door and peering down at the box on the floor in surprise.

“I didn’t leave this... There’s a note with a very angry looking alien face drawn on it.” He carefully opened the box and found fresh towels and a small handheld computer inside with instructions taped on it.

[SLEEP AID PROGRAM AND WORKOUT TIMER INSTALLED ON HERE. ALSO CAN HELP WITH MEDITATION. HOPE THIS **HELPS** \- P]

“That’s odd, Pidge doesn’t usually program things without some sort of catalyst. I would know, they wouldn’t even TOUCH my computer unless I gave them all of my desserts back at the Garrison. You’re a lucky one, Shiro.” Lance remarked, reading the note over his shoulder. He didn’t see the spark in Shiro’s eyes, or how tight his human hand gripped the box.

Oh it was on. He knew Pidge’s competitive streak was unmatched, he didn’t think it would be so striking and so.. fun to mess with. With a sleep aid like this he’d.. oh he’d have to think of something really good.

“Shiro?”

“Lance do you have any stories of Pidge from the Garrison?”

“Oh DO I.”

 

~

 

Pidge rounded the corner, idly tapping away at the handheld console Allura had gifted them, not even glancing up when Shiro walked up to them.

“Afternoon, Pidge. Coran needed you in the bridge, said there was something up with your control chair.”

“I swear if he messed with my hub unit again to change the seconds meter to ticks, I’m gonna straighten his mustache while he’s asleep.” Pidge grumbled, storming past with a muttered “...thanks for the heads up.” They didn’t see the sly smile on Shiro’s lips as he quietly snuck around the corner and placed a box by Pidge’s door before quickly escaping to the training simulation room. He’d promised Keith a few rounds, but he couldn’t lose the opportunity to show Pidge how much their closeness meant to him.

 

~

 

Hours later, Shiro stepped out sweaty and tired, Keith stumbling behind him with a tired groan, “Man, the simulation level 10 was almost impossible for us. Thank god we worked together.”

“Yeah, I wonder how the others would fare in the same level... What’s-” Shiro pulled his gaze from Keith to where a small box was sitting on the floor outside of the simulation room. Keith stared suspiciously at the box, but without a second to waste Shiro nabbed it off the floor and opened it, grumbling with a soft smile. “Dang, they beat me again.”

“Who beat you? What is that?” Keith tried to look over Shiro’s shoulder at the box, but the Black Paladin chuckled and closed it quickly. “Who gave that to you?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it. Just a little competition I’m partaking in for the moment.” Shiro smiled and tucked the box under his arm, Keith watching in surprise as Shiro bade him a hasty goodnight and strolled back to his room. Shiro seemed completely rejuvenated from hours of training, by just a box.

“What is up with that...” Keith mumbled, walking to the eating hall and sitting down at the table. Hunk and Lance were chattering about something, but when Keith heard the terms “gift box war” he glanced up from his food goop. “What did you guys say about a gift box war?”

“Oh yeah, Pidge and Shiro have been giving each other gifts this whole week. It’s kind of adorable.” Hunk turned and gave Keith a sheepish smile. “I’ve been keeping tally since Allura told me of the first gift. They’re almost at a tie, Shiro seems to be ahead by one point.”

“Not from what I’ve seen. Shiro just ran off after training with a box in his hands. I haven’t seen him this excited about gifts since before the Kerberos mission, during the Garrison’s annual secret santa party. He got me my gloves that last year...” Keith sighed, trailing off when he felt that pang of usual sadness grip him. “Anyways, it’s good that he’s gotten back into the spirit of gift-giving. He’s a real sweet guy.”

“Wonder how long it’ll take before they kiss. At this rate, Pidge’ll be outfoxed, and they HATE that.” Lance remarked, taking a bite of food goop with a grin as Hunk and Keith laughed.

“With the amount of pining on both sides, let’s hope this evening.”

 

~

 

Breathless, Shiro knocked on Pidge’s door. The door slid open to reveal a very, very smug-looking Pidge leaning against the doorframe.

“Give up yet?”

“No... haah.. no way.” Shiro held out a small card this time, not a box. Pidge stared at it suspiciously as they took it from Shiro’s hands, noting the _To: Pidge_ written in eloquent cursive.

“What is this.” Pidge opened the card, reading it with a carefully blank expression.

“It’s a gift, of sorts. That is, if you’re okay with it being a gift. Since I clearly can’t win against a master gift-giver like you. Therefore...” Shiro trailed off as Pidge’s eyes lit up with realization, their lips mouthing the words at the end of the letter.

“Would you be my... Shiro you’re surprisingly a romantic sap, y’know that?” Pidge grinned and grabbed Shiro’s hand, dragging the Black Paladin into their room and setting down the card on their desk. “You realize that means I gave you a gift?”

“Are you-”

“Yes, I’ll be your 'gift'. Sucks for you, I won technically!” Pidge snickered and let out a squeak of laughter as Shiro picked them up for a heartfelt hug, the two of them laughing at their shenanigans with warm smiles and red cheeks.

And when they returned later to the dining hall holding hands, Lance and Hunk gave them a round of applause as Keith and Allura laughed.

Mission: complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave all future prompt inquiries @ iheartpkmn.tumblr.com <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit up my tumblr to send me more prompts @ iheartpkmn.tumblr.com


End file.
